Tempest Fists
The Tempest Fists are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created from the inheritance of the venerable Imperial Fists. Like their Primarch Rogal Dorn, their idealism and belief in Mankind's manifest destiny drives them ever onwards, never compromising, never stinting in any aspect of their duties. As true Scions of Dorn, the stone within their souls has granted these stoic Astartes the ability to bear whatever is required of them by the High Lords of Terra. Their unyielding nature led the Imperial Citizens they protect to believe that the Tempest Fists are masters of defense in war, and as indomitable fighters on the attack. Following their inception, the Tempest Fists was granted the hive world of Sidonius IV, a world consumed by endless thunderstorms, and its surrounding planets as their Chapter's demesne, to rule over and defend. Though they are a more recently created Chapter, when mentioned, their battle record is quite exemplary. Chapter History Founding The origins of the Tempest Fists Chapter harkens back to the latter 35th Millennium. Extant records point to this Chapter's inception as having occurred during the 19th Founding, which happened sometime between 975-991.M35. It is believed that the Tempest Fists was created in the wake of the so-called Cataclysm of Souls, when the Ecclesiarchy attempted to rebind the sundered Imperium during the Nova Terra Interregnum, into a religious state that transcended political differences. Billions died in the religious wars that followed when the Ur-council of Nova Terra rejected the Ecclesiarchy's teachings, unleashing a terrible new civil war, the likes of which have not been seen since the Horus Heresy. In their wisdom, the High Lords of Terra decreed that a new Founding would occur, and so, the Tempest Fists was created from the vaunted gene-seed of the stoic Imperial Fists. Their first Chapter Master was a veteran Imperial Fists Captain, Carolus Albanus, who brought with him, ten hand-selected veterans of his company to become the core group of Astartes that would help stand-up the newly created Chapter. These veteran marines became the first commanders of the Tempest Fists's ten battle companies. Following their creation, the newly formed Tempest Fists was sent by the High Lords of Terra to the volatile Segmentum Pacificus to help put down those who rejected the authority of the Senatorum Imperialis and the Ecclesiarchy. For their valour, determination and faithful service, they were granted the hive world of Sidonius IV and its surrounding world as their Chapter's demesne, and charged with the sector's defense. The Tempest Fists pledged their undying, fanatical loyalty to the Emperor, like most Chapters, as well as to the people of their newly granted Chapter home world. Since that bygone era, the Tempest Fists have continued to maintain their eternal vigilance over this region of the galaxy, and have earned the moniker, "Lords of the Tempest," for their tendency to employ lightning-quick shock assaults and their propensity for the use of heavy weapons, to counter and destroy enemy armour and to penetrate defense points during stronghold siege operations. Chapter Home World Sidonius IV Atmosphere, Temperature, and Population Sidonius IV is an Adeptus Astartes homeworld, it is the sixth planet from it's sun, Theta Leonis, in the Theta Leonis System. The planet is 16,355 km (10,162 mi) in diameter, it's gravity is 1.13 G, it's atmosphere is comprised of oxygen and hydrogen (the hydrogen is the stronger compound due to the weather of the planet), the planet's highest temperature is 55°F (12°C), and the planet's population is estimated to be around 8 billion (as of 999.M41). Climate Sidonius IV's climate is mostly comprised of thunderstorms, although snowstorms are prominent in the north and south poles, courtesy of planet-wide thick layers of storm clouds reaching into the bottom of the stratosphere. Although the planet is stricken by constant rain and snow, the population counters this with a network of massive drain gutters and dams that serve as the planet's source of power as well as weather-resistant tunnels that prevent sicknesses such as hypothermia. It is believed that the size of the moon, the rings, and the distance from the sun are what causes this weather. The Moon of Artemis The planet's moon, Artemis, is home to the planet's Planetary Defense Force's main headquarters. The moon is 3,389 km (2,105 mi) in diameter, 303,233 miles away from Sidonius IV, and 2,132 miles away from the Great Ring. The Great Ring The Rings of Sidonius IV, colloquially known as "The Great Ring", is the most extensive planetary ring system of the inhabited planets in the Theta Leonis System, The rings are 120,700 km (75,000 mi) across, but, only 2,108 km (1,310 mi) thick. They consist of countless small particles, ranging in size from micrometres to metres, that orbit about Sidonius IV. some of these small particles serve as PDF combat/planet defense outposts armed with anti-ship weaponry. The ring particles are made almost entirely of water ice, with a trace component of rocky material. There is still no consensus as to their mechanism of formation; some features of the rings suggest a relatively recent origin, but theoretical models indicate they are likely to have formed early in the Theta Leonis System's history. Cumulonimbus Fortress-Monastery The Cumulonimbus Fortress-Monastery is a massive fortress located in the North Pole of Sidonius IV, built on top of the largest mountain in the region. so tall that the fortress' largest tower pierces the lower atmosphere, providing a docking point for orbiting spacecraft and allowing quick access to the surface without having to use sub-orbital transport. Like most Fortress-Monasteries, Cumulonimbus houses the Sacra Lacus (A chamber that houses a ritualistic pool where several Astartes and Aspirants go to cleanse themselves of any sin that they feel, or the chapter feels, they have committed), Company Chapel, Penitorium, Private Chambers, Communal Dormitories, Guest Chambers, Foundries, Shuttle Silos, Teleportorium, Launcher Pads, Armory, Apothecarion, Assimularum, Reclusiam, Refectory, Oratorium, Librarium, Cells, Hydro-culture, Terrarium, Scriptory, Dungeon, Generatorum, Catacombs, Great Hall, Barbican, and the Crypts. The fortress is clad in immensely thick armour and is protected by void shields stronger even than those on the mightiest Imperial warships, several long-to-short range artillery emplacements placed on the fortress itself, the outer fortress, and on the mountain, several anti-ship/aircraft weaponry throughout the inner and outer fortress, large bunkers housing manned heavy bolter turrets, plasma cannons, and Tarantula Sentry Guns built on the mountain, near the fortress, and outside of the fortress, and shafts that have been cut into the mountainside, concealing vast laser batteries and missile silos capable of destroying the biggest ships in the galaxy. The top of the Cumulonimbus Fortress-Monastery is the center of the Tempest Fists' fleet dock where hundreds of ships are moored. They can be easily maintained and materials can be moved easily from surface to space via this huge fortress. It is from here that the Tempest Fists set out on missions across the galaxy and inside of the Chapter's Home System. Chapter Culture Since the invasion of the unknown Chaos Marine Warband, the Tempest Fists have developed a defensive and caring nature over the people of their ringed home world. They usually assist the needs of the people of their planet and even assist in evacuations when the planet, or a Hive City, is in danger. In battle, they are as ruthless as the enemies they fight. Tempest Fists Marines have garnered a ferocious reputation, as once their ire is up, they will often take out their rage against those who would threaten the lives of innocents. Responding in kind, Tempest Fists Astartes have quickly garnered a reputation for the sheer brutality and bloody-handed carnage they inflict upon their enemies. It has even been reported that on several occasions, Tempest Fists Astartes have been witnessed dismembering their enemies and beating them to death with their own detached limbs. The truth to these allegations have yet to be confirmed, but the Chapter's reputation is such, that many Scions of Dorn Chapters refuse to fight alongside this notably aggressive and uncharacteristically brutal Imperial Fists' Successor Chapter. After each battle, Tempest Fists Astartes will not remove the blood spray and viscera from their previous engagements. They allow it to remain upon their battle-plate as a visible sign of their destructive intent. Only upon their return to their home world, will they ritualistically allow the rainy weather of Sidonius to cleanse their armor, while they ritually intone, "The Emperor weeps for our fallen, therefore we must embrace it. Honor our fallen...honor the Living...honor the Emperor." If a Tempest Fists Captain dies in battle, they will place his body on top of a Ceremonial Fountain with his Heavy Bolter. They then pour gallons of water onto his body while other Tempest Fists Marines form a circle with arms wrapped around each others' shoulder, and dolefully chant while the deceased's spirit is received by the God-Emperor. When a new Captain is to be selected, several Tempest Fists Astartes are aspiranted in pairs. they are traditionally stripped of their armor and ritualistically cleansed by several Chaplains by having the sacred water of Sidonius poured onto their faces. The aspirants are then led by the Chapter's Reclusiarch up a long and winding path to a ritualistic amphitheater and then armed with various melee weaponry and sent to the arena of the Colosseum to fight in the death in a gruesome battle that defines the Tempest Fists' brutal nature. When one combatant remains, he is selected as the new Captain and is given a new set of artificer armor selected by the Chapter Master, in recognition of the new Captain's esteemed position. Notable Campaigns * Chaos Invasion of Sidonius IV (701-710.M36) - Near the end of the 36th Millennium, outlying Chapter listening posts hidden throughout the outskirts of the sector's northernmost borders, detected an unknown flotilla of unknown Chaos Space Marine vessels approaching. Fearing that his world would be consumed by Chaos, Chapter Master Carolus rallied many of his Tempest Fists Astartes to the capital city of Sidonius to assist the Imperial Guard stationed there with the evacuation of thousands of civilians to underground bunkers located in the surrounding mountains. They also sent astropathic messages to the planets of the system, warning them of the encroaching threat. The Chapter also highly recommended to each Imperial Planetary Governor to mobilize their respective Planetary Defense Forces, and prepare to defend their planets. When the Chaos Space Marines made planetfall, they were greeted with a hail of deadly heavy weapons fire from the firmly entrenched Tempest Fists Astartes, for during the few days before their arrival, the stalwart Scions of Dorn had adequately prepared for the invading forces of the hated Archenemy. The Chaos Marines responded in kind, unleashing a brutal salvo of their own. For 10 years, The fighting was fierce and many casualties were taken on both sides of the conflict. Hundreds of Tempest Fists Marines were killed during the brutal fighting defending the planet, while the Imperial Guard sustained heavy casualties numbering in the thousands. The bloody conflict ended in an Imperial Victory, with the Tempest Fists hunting down any Chaos Remnant Forces still present on the planet. * Civil War on Sidonius VI (114-149.M37) - When Regiments of Renegade Astra Militarum Forces, collectively self-designated the "Confederate Guard", seized the Equatorial Manufactorum on the Invicus Continent and established defensive outposts throughout Invictus, The 2nd',' 6th, and 7th''' Companies, as well as Loyalist Imperial Guard regiments, were deployed after the Inquisition threatened the planet with Exterminatus if the rebellion wasn't quelled. Although the scale of the conflict wasn't as great as the Chaos Invasion of Sidonius IV, Casualties remained high for both sides. After six years, the conflict ends in an Imperial Victory and the remaining traitors were either imprisoned and/or executed or forced to rebuild the Manufactorum until death for rebelling against the Emperor's word. * '''Skirmish on Tacyon Primus (442.M38) - The 5th Company, stationed on the Colony World of Tacyon Primus, was dispatched to a remote location of the planet to investigate any possible signs of Chaos incursion. Upon discovering the location of a large Chaos Marine base, The company sabotaged supply lines before attacking the base itself. After a few weeks of brutal combat, Whirlwind Artillery Tanks deployed by the 4th Company reinforced and assisted the 5th Company. Eventually resulting in routing the Traitor Marines from the base. The Tempest Fists lost 50% of the members of the 6th Company during the skirmish. Chapter Gene-Seed Although Tempest Fists Astartes are the genetic inheritors of Rogal Dorn, they are among thousands, if not millions, of other Astartes Chapters with genetic deviancies, All Tempest Fists Astartes suffer from an abnormal version of Dorn's Darkness, The paralyzing fear that Rogal has felt when he stood over the injured Emperor aboard Horus' flagship, Vengeful Spirit. This abnormality is referred to as "Dorn's Rage". Like the normal type of Dorn's Darkness, This is both the genetic blessing of the Scions of Dorn's Primarch and a curse upon his sons. It is to know the possibility -- for even a second -- of an Imperium without the Emperor. To feel what Dorn felt. The profound misery of a Primarch. The paralyzing fear that even a man as great as Dorn experienced, for himself and for Mankind, over the Emperor’s broken body after the end of his battle with Horus. Dorn's Rage only amplifies these normal feelings and further amplifies the feeling of anger that Dorn experienced. Dorn's Rage only manifests itself within a Tempest Fists Astartes in battle. The sleeping wakefulness in which they relive the bottomless woe of Dorn's most trying time causes the Tempest Fists to plummet into a fit of rage, prompting these Astartes to either gun down their foe or dismember them in such a fashion that causes many other Scions of Dorn Chapters to avoid fighting alongside the Tempest Fists as best as they can. The Tempest Fists foster their rage with their profound use of Heavy Weaponry as they see such weaponry as the wrath of both their Primarch and the Emperor. Chapter Organization Order of Battle Like all Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapters, The Tempest Fists are divided into ten battle companies of 100 Space Marines each when at full strength. Each Company is led by a Captain, who is usually a Devastator Marine. Each Captain, in addition to his company command, is in charge of a particular aspect of the Chapter's logistics. The following represents the order of battle of the Tempest Fists as it currently stands. 'Headquarters' Companies Each company is named after the status of the company's respective captain. Ranks within the Chapter * Standard/Command Ranks ** Chapter Master - The highest attainable rank of Space Marine, commanding their entire Chapter. ** Captain - The second highest command rank of a Chapter, they command a Company or its equivalent. ** Sergeant - Commands Squads within each Company. ** Battle-Brother - Standard Space Marine rank for a fully inducted warrior. ** Neophyte - Space Marines in-training who have not become fully accepted Battle-Brothers. They are utilized in a Chapter's Scout Squads as a part of their training. ** Aspirant - Humans selected to be inducted into a Chapter and undergo genetic modification. * Specialist Ranks ** Librarian - Psyker warriors of the Chapter. *** Chief Librarian - The senior most Librarian of a Chapter and the commander of its Librarium. *** Epistolary - The 3rd highest rank of Librarian *** Codicier - The 2nd highest rank of Librarian *** Lexicanium - The lowest rank of inducted Librarian *** Acolytum - Librarians in training who have yet to be inducted into the Librarium. ** Chaplain - Warrior-Priests of a Chapter who oversee morale, discipline, and spiritual purity. *** Master of Sanctity - The senior most Chaplain of a Chapter and commander of its Reclusium. *** Reclusiarch - Senior Chaplains. *** Chaplain - Standard Rank. ** Apothecary - Battlefield medical specialists charged with not only healing their comrades, but also collecting the Gene-Seed of fallen warriors. *** Master of the Apothecarion - Senior most Apothecary and commander of their Chapter's Apothecarion. *** Apothecary - Standard Rank. ** Techmarine - Technology officers and engineers of a Chapter who maintain the Armory. *** Master of the Forge - Most senior rank who commands the Chapter Armory. *** Techmarine - Standard Rank. ** Master of the Signal - Battlefield communications specialists. Chapter Recruitment Tempest Fists Chapter Recruitment involves the dispatch of several Scout Marine squads to specified locations of different hive worlds upon Sidonius IV, tasked with identifying Imperial Citizens that were pre-identified by the High Council's Imperial Citizen Database. aspirants must be under the age or at the age of 18-25 years, in, at least, good physical and mental condition, and be as dedicated to the God-Emperor of Mankind as they possibly can. When the aspirant is found, said aspirant is given one week to spend time with family, friends, and to make amends for anyone or anything the aspirant has wronged. When the week has passed, the aspirant is taken to Cumulonimbus for further training. When the aspirant has arrived, he is taken to a ritualistic pool chamber known as the "Sacra Lacus", filled with the sacred rainwater of the planet, where he is submerged for several hours whilst Chaplains engage in prayers and rituals to make sure that the aspirant doesn't drown and is cleansed of sin while he is submerged. When the aspirant emerges from the pool, he is taken to an arena to duel a Battle-Brother in unarmed, hand-to-hand combat, these duels usually result in the accidental death of an aspirant. If the aspirant loses, but, survived the duel and performed admirably. The Astartes that dueled the aspirant will assist an Apothecary in tending to the Aspirant's wounds and, after the wounds have healed, The Aspirant is given the rank of Neophyte and placed into the 10th Company. Later in life, like many other Adeptus Astartes Chapters, The Neophyte is given further training to become a standard Astartes, a Chaplain, an Apothecary, a Librarian, or a Techmarine. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Combat Doctrine of the Tempest Fists has always focused toward the use of heavy weaponry, such as heavy bolters, plasma cannons, flamers, grenade launchers, anti-tank weapons, and/or other portable crew-served weapons to engage hostiles with extreme efficiency and quick succession, engage in high-intensity conflict, capture or destroy an enemy stronghold, break through enemy lines, or engage the enemy through suppression/pacification campaigns. Although the Chapter mainly consists of Devastator Marines, The companies of the Tempest Fists generally fight according to the precepts of the Codex Astartes, employing the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Companies . These four companies form the bulwark of the main battle lines bearing the brunt of the fighting. The specialist companies (the 1st, 8th, and 10th) are kept in reserve and only deployed when necessary. The 6th, 7th, and 9th Companies are kept on standby, ready to deploy in a moment's notice. The Chapter's Dreadnoughts and Artillery Vehicles are often used as fire support units. However, due to the gene-seed deficiency known to the chapter as "Dorn's Rage", Tempest Fists Astartes often stray from the teachings of the Codex, resulting in the Astartes developing a bloodlust on the battlefield, either continuously firing upon the enemy or engage them in close combat. Usually resulting in Imperial Allies reporting such brutality and barbarism to the Inquisition. When questioned, a Tempest Fist Astartes usually cannot remember what he has done or defends what he has done by claiming that they were invoking the Emperor's Wrath. The Chapter holds all Traitor Legions/Warbands, Xeno Races, and Renegade Human/Marine forces who strayed from the Emperor's word with utmost contempt and deserve nothing more than a gruesome, painful death. Wishing to bring the Emperor's Retribution to those who challenge them. Chapter Beliefs Much like the Imperial Fists Legion that precedes them, and several other Imperial Fists Successor Chapters, Tempest Fists Astartes are dedicated to fastidious and meticulous detail, by the grace of Dorn -- detail in military tactics, and in personal conduct too. That is why they adopted the Junker model of behavior, an ancient Prussic code, named after Prusse, on Ancient Terra. This model demands dedication to absolute detail in both military operations and individual conduct. Also like the Chapter's precedent Legion, when memories of fallen comrades overtake them, some Tempest Fists indulge in the scrimshawing of their bones while not in combat, honouring the memory of those long-passed. It is said that as a Tempest Fists Astartes grows older and sees more of his Battle-Brothers fall in combat, his urge to master the practice of scrimshawing the bones of his fallen kin becomes all but irresistible. Often, this devotional act serves to belay any sense of failure the Battle-Brother may feel for his own part in their death, whether real or imagined, and in some cases is an act of penance imposed by the Chapter Chaplains or by the Tempest Fists Astartes himself. Tempest Fists Astartes often don't intentionally place a civilian's life in danger during battle. For example, if a battle is taking place within a heavily populated hive city, the Chapter dispatches Scout Marines to assist the PDF in evacuating civilians as well as escorting them to evacuation zones. The Chapter's Astartes would use light combat vehicles, plasma cannons, and anti-vehicle weaponry until a good amount of civilians are evacuated. Once cleared, Tempest Fists Astartes would then allow the use of heavy combat vehicles such as battle tanks and artillery vehicles. Other Chapters often question why they put such effort into assisting in evacuating citizens when their primary role is combat. The typical Tempest Fists' response is, "Imperial Citizens are among one of our greatest resources, thus, they must be preserved as best as possible." Despite this attention to preserving innocent lives, the Chapter believes that there is no such thing as innocence, just degrees of guilt. Although the Chapter sees immense potential in the citizens they protect, the Tempest Fists are also strict adherents to the Imperial Cult, unlike most Adeptus Astartes Chapters, believing in the Emperor's divinity. They also adamantly believe it is Mankind's manifest destiny to vanquish all the vile and wicked alien races, and to take their place as the rightful inheritors of the galaxy. The Tempest Fists hold those Imperial citizens who do not fight corruption or allow Chaos Cults to take hold on their world, with the utmost contempt. They also feel that those who cower behind others have no right to live because their freedom is bought with another's blood. The Chapter's Astartes are also firm believers in the Imperium's Status Quo, therefore, they take interest in Renegade Imperial Commanders, Apostate Cardinals, discovered Chaos and Xenos Sympathizers, and other wayward Imperial Lords. They will often consign entire cities and colony worlds to death in order to achieve their goals. This Chapter has often been held in higher regard by the High Lords of Terra and it's agents more than many of their wartime allies, such as other Astartes Chapters. Because of this, other Astartes Chapters consider the Tempest Fists as a Chapter filled with schizophrenics, due to their caring nature when they are not in combat and their desire to reap wanton destruction during combat. Their gene-seed deficiency is no mystery to those that faced or allied with them. Like many Imperial Fists Successor Chapters, the Tempest Fists are renowned for their focus on the individual battle-prowess and martial pride, military strategy, and defence tactics. Honour Duels with traditional swords and heated iron brands are encouraged by the Chapter's Chaplains when not engaged on campaigns. These duels are usually fought for honour, to settle differences, and, rarely, to the death. This tradition was based on the Imperial Fists' traditions of the same name, which had been preserved by the Chapter and arbitrated by it's spiritual leaders. Notable Tempest Fists Astartes * Chapter Master Carolus Albanus - First/Current Chapter Master of the Tempest Fists Chapter. * Reclusiarch Augustus Licinius - Reclusiarch of the Tempest Fists Chapter. * Chief Apothecary Tiberius Loreius -Chief Apothecary of the Tempest Fists Chapter. * Chief Librarian Caius Fufius - Chief Librarian of the Tempest Fists Chapter. * Forge Master Tadius Dolabella - Master of the Forge of the Tempest Fists Chapter. * High Chaplain Marius Varro - Chaplain of the Tempest Fists Chapter * Captain Kaeso Ausonius - Captain of the 1st Command Company and Master of the Fleet. * Captain Saban Merdian - Captain of the 2nd Battle Company. * Captain Jericho Serranus - Captain of the 3rd Battle Company. * Captain Seius Vespillo - Captain of the 4th Battle Company. * Captain Vitruvius Vocula - Captain of the 5th Battle Company. * Captain Gallio Minucius - Captain of the 6th Reserve Company. * Captain Lars Tanicius - Captain of the 7th Reserve Company. * Captain Agrippa Vesnius - Captain of the 8th Reserve Company. * Captain Julius Domitian - Captain of the 9th Reserve Company. * Captain Titus Petilius - Captain of the 10th Scout Company. Chapter Fleet * Battle Barge ** Sword of Rogal Dorn (Flagship of the Tempest Fists Chapter) ** Omnis Moriar (Vessel of the 1st Company) ** Fidem Ascendant '' *'Strike Cruiser''' **''Black Aurora '' **''Chariot Exuberant (Vessel of the 2nd Company)'' **''Harvester of Sorrow '' **''Lateralus (Vessel of the 4th Company)'' **''Damnation Vicarious '' **''Mare Nominibus (Vessel of the 6th Company)'' **''Somno Irae'' **''Gloria Redempti'' **''Punishment Due'' *'Escort' **''Humbling River'' **''Rubicon'' Chapter Relics *''The Armor of Carolus'' - The armor worn by the Chapter Master of the Tempest Fists, it is a set of modified Terminator armor that was constructed to be much taller and larger than normal Terminator armors, the armor is outfitted with Powerfists with Heavy Bolters built into each fist. *''The Fountain of Purity ''- Located within the Grand Hall of the Cumulonimbus Fortress-Monastery, it is a house-sized fountain built with some of the most precious of metals such as gold. It serves as a prayer fountain as well. *'Carolus' Heavy Bolter "''Tempest Vengeance"' - The Heavy Bolter used by Carolus Albanus back when he was an Imperial Fists Captain. *Atrium Memoriam'' - Located within the Crypt of the Tempest Fists' Fortress-Monastery, This sacred hallway contains the helmets of Imperial Fists Astartes under Carolus' command who have fallen. Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Tempest Fists Feel free to add your own About the Tempest Fists Feel free to add your own Gallery Tempest Fists_Captain.png|Saban Merdian. Tempest Fists Captain of the 2nd Company, "White Light" Tempest Conclave Vet. Sgt..png|Tempest Fists Veteran Sergeant of the 4th Battle Company, 1st Tactical Squad File:Tempest_Conclave_Astartes.png|Tempest Fists Astartes of the 7th Company, 5th Tactical Squad '''''' Category:Uncle Crusty Category:19th Founding Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters